Honey Splash
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Cuando eres popular y tienes el cuerpo de una diosa eres una cualquiera... Eso pensaba Sakura de su kouhai Hinata pero cuando se topó con ella prefirió retirar esa opinión pero de una manera bastante diferente Au Yuri leve Sakuhina


Hinata Hyuga… Era aquella clase de chica estrella que era popular quizás por meritos propios pero uno de sus grandes virtudes era su propio cuerpo, su cintura curvilínea, sus hermosas piernas y sus prominentes pechos, estos últimos eran resaltantes. En las clases de natación eran la perdición de cualquier hombre cuando usaba su bañador donde resaltaban su físico, con el tan solo mover de un glúteo y un seno hacía que muchos hombres sucumbieran en sus más oscuras fantasías.

En cada clase de natación, deporte en el cual mostraba mejor actitud y dedicación, era la gran sensación entre los hombres que se reunian en las piscinas probablemente para darle animos o echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo esbelto digno de una diosa. A la distancia una simple pelirrosa de ojos verdes y prominente frente estaba siendo testigos de uno de tantos logros de su kouhai.

Desde un principio desde que Sakura Haruno conoció a esa chica de belleza excelsa sintió algo de curiosidad de su kouhai, era linda, no lo negaba pero su actuación como la niña inocente era muy sobresaliente, probablemente su actitud recta e intachable era una fachada para darse una tirada con cuántos idiotas cayeran a sus pies.

-Oh por Dios- Estaba una rubia de coleta alta que se acercó a la pelirrosa- La forma en que Hyuga-san coquetea con los chicos es indignante, ¿Por qué caen con eso?

-¿Con cuántos se ha acostado?- Ahora era una castaña de coletas al estilo chino- ¿Y tú Haruno? ¿No crees que esa tipa es de esa clase de personas?

La pelirrosa sólo se limitó a ponerse sus gafas como su gorra en su cabeza como si mostraba su indiferencia frente a ese tipo de cosas

-Ni idea…- Esa fue su única respuesta y acto seguido se lanzó al agua con tal de hacer un buen relevo, eso a veces le quitaba las dudas. Ella como sus amigas no le agradaba Hinata tampoco pero debía ser una sempai que mostrara ejemplo y respeto, no era de aquellas que hablan mal de otras o pretender que nunca existen pero en sí le daba la razón a sus amigas aunque no lo demostrara con palabras, de hecho personas como Hinata, más bien la gente popular le molestaba y mucho.

(…)

La pelirrosa estaba yendo hacia su casillero ya que las clases culminaron, debía que ir a su casa con algo de prisa. Mientras se limpiaba su cabello con una toalla encima pero no contaba o más bien tuvo el infortunio de toparse con esa peliazul de ojos grises y cuerpo exagerado. La joven se limpiaba el cabello.

La pelirrosa debía entrar en el papel de senpai a lo cual, actuando natural saludó a su kouhai y le interrogó un poco

-¿Eres la única aquí, Hyuga-san?

-Sí, las demás ya se fueron a casa

Un rato de silencio invadió a las dos chicas sobre todo para Sakura la cual no podía creer que estaba a solas con esa tipa rara y aparte tenía un severo problema, ¿Cómo debía hablar con ella o de que tenía que hablar? Todo esto le resultaba bastante incómodo. Decidió ir a su locker mientras una dulce voz bajita y tierna la sacó de su objetivo

-Dime. Haruno-san- Preguntó la peliazul mientras miraba de manera inocente como detenida a la pelirrosa, por alguna razón tenía un interés algo raro por su senpai- ¿Te gusto?

La ojicristal quedó de piedra ante esa pregunta mientras de una manera culposa miraba sus exquisitos pechos los cuales tenían su excesiva figura dibujaba como esos pezones… Ok, ya basta de eso pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? No recordaba haber entablado una conversación ni siquiera un cumplido o algo, ni siquiera sentía algún sentimiento o lastima por ella.

Sólo la miraba como lo que era una kouhai, de eso nada más…

La ojiverde quedó con cara de WTF con tal de intentar refutar esas palabras mientras la ojigris la encaraba con una cara de seriedad y algo de enojo… Estaba en problemas y no podía salir de ese embrollo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque no dices cosas malas sobre mí como las otras chicas y siempre estás mirándome

…Touché… La pelirrosa ladeó la mirada, ok si tuvo enfoques visuales en su sensual kouhai… Espera un segundo… ¡¿Estuvo mirándola tanto?!... Ok, la chica resaltaba más cuando un montón de chicos como algunas chicas la adulaban como si fuese la diosa perfecta del Universo y siempre agradecía con esa sonrisita. Vamos, ¡Ella le daba curiosidad!... ¡Esa chica era una maldita perra en todo su esplendor!

La pobre ojiperla se rascaba la mejilla, no era tan verdad eso pero de alguna manera el mirar demasiado a su kouhai era como un crimen de gusto culposo

-Bueno… Yo no quería

-¿De verdad?- La chica se acercó a manera de inclinarse inocentemente como si la curiosidad la matara mientras la pobre pelirrosa se sentía como estar en una sala de interrogatorio- Pero siempre siento tus ojos sobre mí

¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa chica? ¡Ahora le estaba chupando las medias!... Ahora ya conocía el método por que esa tipa doblegaba al primer bobo que se encontraba en su camino… Oh no, el infierno estaba frente a sus ojos y más cuando sus pechos rebotaban como pequeños globos… Esa chica para ser una perra era bastante sexy, y aparte esos melones estaban para comérselos bien sabroso… ¡No, no, no! Debía dar un alto a su impulso de idiotez.

Una risita la sacó de sus nubes, era la propia Hinata que se reía ante ese detalle bastante ocultado y mostrado por parte de su senpai.

-¿Ves Haruno-san? En serio me miras

-Yo no…- La pelirrosa estaba de piedra como paralizada al ver que Hinata notó su mirada algo pervertida como su distracción… Quién diría que ese par de atributos era un arma mortal… Pero, ¡Ambas eran chicas! ¡Por qué se avergonzaba tanto!

Pero… Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni siquiera no entendía como le pasaba esto, ahora entendía porque los chicos se emocionaban tanto al verla… Esa mirada inocente, esa timidez, esa belleza exagerada, ese par de melones… La tipa era una buscadora de oro, una ramera de primer nivel.

Mientras esto pasaba unas manos le deslizaban los tirantes del bañador hasta mostrar casi sus pechos, sus senos eran decentes pero pequeños entre 75 y 76, su busto era tan poca cosa frente al de la peliazul, hablando del Rey de Roma la ojigris aprovechó la oportunidad mientras le bajaba los tirantes mientras que la pobre pelirrosa quedó con cara de WTF… Esa pequeña bastarda sabía como lucirse

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-No puedes ir a casa hasta que te cambies, ¿No es así?- Sonreía tan tiernamente que la pelirrosa tenía unas ganas de golpearla- Pensé en ayudarte

Una vez esos enormes pechos la condenaban al infierno

-Oye…- Se jaló un poco sus tirantes mientras esos pezones estaban trazados a la perfección, su cara inocente como sonrojada era el tiro de gracia para la pobre pelirrosa

-Haruno-san… Ayúdame también

La pelirrosa ya estaba como una olla a presión mientras miraba que poco a poco el bañador se bajaba dando la imagen de ese par de bultos mientras tenía los tirantes entre sus manos… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con esa chica? ¿Por qué demonios le seguía el juego? En medio de esos pensamientos soltó los tirantes, no los soltó pero el espacio del tirante donde se ubicaba el busto fue apartado mientras los pechos salían a la luz, eran grandes y suaves al tacto, en pocas palabras eran jugosos y exquisitos… Entre 82 y 84, en pocas palabras era una pechugona de alto calibre.

La joven peliazul se cubrió su busto mientras hacía un puchero de enojo, roja y algo infantil

-¡Ajá! Haruno-san, eres una pervertida

-¡No, esto…! Yo... ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Se me resbaló de la mano!- Sacudió las manos con tal de aclarar el suceso, el rubor traicionaba a sus mejillas mientras los nervios le carcomían la mente. Hubo un breve momento de silencio donde ambas se quedaron mirando estáticamente hasta que la ojigris se desnudó completamente ante la pelirrosa la cual quedó como una estatua al sentir los labios de la esbelta chica sobre los suyos, sus caras como sus bocas se movían a un son imaginario de jadeos y suspiros, sus lengua se mezclaban y se peleaban constantemente dando esa sensación mojada y ardiente hasta separarse en un delgado hilo.

Ambas se miraban un poco lascivas mientras intentaban ganar la respiración, los grises de la menor iluminaban mientras la ojicristal acercó su nariz a la de su contraria, su tono ahora era muy dulce

-Haruno-san, eres bonita- Ahora la pelirrosa estaba como Dios la mandó al mundo, sus cuerpos quizás tenían sus semejanzas como sus diferencias pero la pasión como la curiosidad las estaban dominando a lo cual volvieron a devorarse sus labios mientras ambas sentían su tacto en sus atributos, suaves, livianos, abultados, fuertes y macizos.

Los pezones de ambas chicas se pegaban y se golpeaban como si fueran dos botones que se pellizcaban entre sí, de ambas chicas obviamente la peliazul se estremecía y en menos de nada la pelirrosa se daba cuenta poco a poco… Si, estuvo viendo a Hinata Hyuga pero quizás era lo que siempre quiso, saber cómo era esa chica de ojos grises, su cuerpo, su todo.

Ser dominante como ser dominada, tocar y sentir la parte de abajo entre ambas… Besarse con loca pasión sus bocas, acariciando cada rincón de sus cuerpos, recorriendo un camino imaginario hasta la más mínima parte, derretirse en el calor que emanaba de ambas, querer llegar al límite de placer al acortar sus distancias entre ambas, entregarse con todo el alma, sonrojarse hasta quedarse como manzanas, lanzar sonoros jadeos al estrujar sus senos, abrazarse, explorarse entre besos, dejar marcas en su piel sobre todo para Hinata que era un poco pálida.

-No tienes que estar avergonzada, Haruno-san- Estaba sucumbiéndose sobre el asiento mientras veía a la pelirrosa sometiéndola como toda una sirvienta- Tócame y hazme sentirme más mujer

Al final del acto ambas empujaban sus centros en aquella famosa conocida posición en cruz, flotando sus sexos mientras los jadeos y las respiraciones eran como pista de sonido hasta que llegaron a la gloria con un grito fuerte.

Finalmente ambas ya estaban vestidas mientras se miraban detenidamente, no eran del todo novias ya que ambas tenían a sus personas destinadas, de hecho eran dos de los chicos más populares de la escuela pero quedaron en un acuerdo en que si ambas tenían que hacerlo pero en caso de que algo no muy bueno ocurría en sus respectivas relaciones.

-Lo siento, Haruno-san…-La peliazul bajaba la cabeza en señal de absoluta vergüenza

-De hecho puedes llamarme Sakura, ¿Te parece…?

-Hinata es mi nombre

Ambas se sonrojaron y se rieron un poco, se dispusieron a ir con sus útiles e ir a sus respectivos hogares

-Bueno, Sakura-san… Te pregunté si yo te gustaba

-De hecho me lo preguntaste pero no diste otros detalles

La peliazul cerró los ojos mientras sonreía pero de un modo quizás más honesto como cálido

-Si tienes razón, de hecho supongo que recalcaría que tú no hablas mal de mí como todos los demás aparte de Naruto-kun, y siempre me tratas tan amablemente- Se rió por lo bajito mientras con sus brazos amarraba el izquierdo de Sakura

-La verdad es que tú eras la chica que me gustaba

-Eso es culpa tuya de ser tan sexy

-Ni de ti ni se diga, no decepcionas nunca… Creo que Uchiha-san hizo una buena elección

Ambas se rieron y continuaron su camino, Sakura miraba de reojo a su nueva amiga y quizás posible amante, tenía un cuerpo envidiable pero era una persona de noble corazón y hasta no se sentía muy bien con su popularidad, Hinata no era una santa pero no una perra sino simplemente alguien que quería llamar la atención por lo cual se dejó llevar muy mal de su apariencia.

La joven decidió desde entonces entablar una buena amistad con su kouhai e incluso con la amistad del novio de ésta aunque no la tuvo tan fácil. Eran amantes pero según como se dice en el dicho popular "Caso de emergencia", es decir en caso de que en uno de sus respectivos noviazgos las cosas no marchaban por buen camino pero en lo demás sin duda eran las mejores amigas… Quizás había caído y cogido en los trucos de Hinata pero a cambio se ganó su más sincero respeto y aparte una bonita amistad.


End file.
